Pokemon: Frontier Brain
by JediMasterAshRK
Summary: After his travels in Unova. Ash disappears for six months and then reappears as he is ready to take on all the leagues starting from Kanto all the way to Sinnoh. And with new and evolved Pokémon. Will he become a master. T for landuage and drug use.
1. Surprise Visit

Hey this will be my first Pokémon Fanfic that I will finish. Please if anyone of you have any ideas please don't be afraid to share because I'll be making this story as I go but it still remains the main idea in the summery. So enjoy!

**I don't own Pokémon cause if I did the storyline would be similar to this.**

Summary: _After his travels in Unova. Ash disappears for six months and then reappears as he is ready to take on all the leagues starting from Kanto all the way to Sinnoh. And with new and evolved Pokémon will he become a master. _

_Six months ago Jan. 22, 2012 12:57 PM_

Ash and Pikachu were making their way back to Professor Juniper's lab. Earlier that week they had said goodbye to both Cilan and Iris. As they went their separate way Ash was happy to see his mother and the professor since it's only been a few months that they all arrived to Unova.

"Hey buddy what do you say we take a break from traveling for a while." Ash asked his best friend Pikachu

Pikachu didn't reply but looked a little confused

"What I mean is when we get back to Pallet we just chill for a few months or so, what do ya say buddy."Ash said to try to get Pikachu understand what he meant on traveling

"Pika!" was all Pikachu said as he fist bumped the air getting pumped for some well needed relaxation.

As they made their way to the lab Ash started to wonder where Team Rocket had gone to since they haven't tried to steal Pikachu in a while or any of his Pokémon. But pushed the thought out of his mind, as they walked through the front door.

"Hi Professor Juniper it's good to see you in person after so long."

"Likewise Ash do you need anything."

"Well I was expecting to see my mother and Prof. Oak but is seems that they aren't here."

"They left for Kanto a few days ago. They both had something urgent to do."

Ash nodded his head in understanding the situation. As was hoping on returning with both of them but it seems he's all alone on this on.

"Do you know when the next flight to Kanto is? I'll just get on that one and head on home." Ash said wondering how long it would take to get back home.

"I can check on the computer and see when the other one leaves" Prof. Juniper said as she headed to her desk.

"Well the next one leaves in about 4 hours do want me to drive you there" She asked as she grabbed her car keys.

"No thank you. I'll walk there, besides it's not that far."Ash said not wanting to entertain Prof. Juniper any more.

"Ok I can transfer you Pokémon to Oak's lab later then."

"Yeah that'll be fine. Alright Prof. Juniper, I'll see you later, come on Pikachu." Ash said his final words as they walked out of the lab to head towards the airport and the home.

It took Ash about an hour to arrive at the airport, and enough time to get his ticket. As he made his way to the lounge he saw the three members of Team Rocket that have annoyed him for almost 3 years. He stepped back a little and jumped of his shoulder and got into a fighting stance.

"Hey don't worry we're here to talk not steal." Jessie said with a sad look on her face.

Ash was a bit dumfounded and unsure but he'll let them talk

"Ok then talk"

"Look, let me talk" Meowth spoke up "I want to be your Pokémon." Meowth said making both Ash and Pikachu flinch.

"How do I know this isn't a scheme?"

"Because I have my reason, I want to beat as many Persian as I can and the only way to do dat is at the Pokémon league since I'm not strong enough I need a strong trainer and dats you Ash."

Ash was surprised that he called him by his name instead of twerp. But he did understand that meowth wanted to defeat a Persian without evolving. It's like Pikachu beating a Riachu without evolving, and proving himself strong.

"Look If you become my Pokémon, I promise you that you will beat a Persian and many more Pokémon and you have my word" Ash said while stretching his hand towards Meowth to except him on his terms of agreement. Meowth hesitated for a second and thought about it. _"Should I take it I mean it might be my only chance to accomplish my dream to beat the boss' Persian."_

"Alright you got yourself a deal boss" Meowth said gladly taking his hand and shaking it. "I'll work hard and show you that I'm worth your time boss."

_Same Day 4:32PM_

After that they bid farewell to Jessie and James But they did it when Ash went to get Meowth's ticket as they got on the plane they started to talk and Ash found out how Meowth learned how to talk and some of his history and ash also shared some of history as well. Meowth as that Ash was going to take a break from traveling and train with the Pokémon at Oak's lab.

_Next Day 9:24 AM _

They arrived in Kanto around midnight and rented a room for them to rest till morning. Now with the early sunshine hitting them in the face, they made their way to Pallet Town.

"Hey boss where are we going to train."

"Don't know Meowth but we'll see. Hey there's Pallet Town" Ash said to Meowth and Pikachu as he sprinted to the top of the hill to see the beautiful site of the town. Ash ran to his house while Meowth and Pikachu were on his heels. When they arrived at a small two story house Ash reached into a small pocket of his backpack and pulled out a key and opened the front door.

The smell of a big breakfast covered their noses. As they started to walk in someone greeted them, it was Ash's mother Delia.

"Hi honey somehow I knew that you would arrive today" She said as she walked to our hero and gave him a hug that he returned.

"Hi mom, why did you come back to Kanto so soon?"Ash said as the curiosity came over him.

"Well ash someone wanted to talk to both me and the professor about you come and eat so you can see who it is. As the trio followed Ash's mother into the dining room Ash saw who it was.

"Brandon, Scott what are you doing here.' Ash said as he was surprised by their visit.

"Ash, I will answer your question after this meal" Brandon said in a calm voice.

As Ash sat down they started to talk about Ash's adventures. Ash told them about Sinnoh and the Unova. The conversation had taken the entire time they ate ash also told them haw he defeated Trip and how he lost the final battle to a guy with a Zoroark that just threw him out of the competition.

After their breakfast they made their way to Oak's lab so Ash could introduce His new Pokémon with his other ones. Once he let them out he went to talk with Brandon and Scott.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Ash said as he walked to the top of a hill where they were standing at.

"About me training you to become a strong Pokémon Trainer." Brandon said to Ash who was surprised all over again.

"Ash, do you still want to be a Frontier Brain." Scott said trying to get to the point.

"Yes but I still want to travel, and maybe take on the leagues again." Ash said slightly uncertain on what he was saying. "Why do you ask, Scott?"

"Because Ash I decided to retire from being Frontier Brain." Brandon said getting striate to the point.

"What why?"

"Because I want a fresh start." You see I wanted to travel to different regions I have already traveled these so some where new maybe Unova or somewhere else." Brandon was explaining his reason for retirement. "I want you to be the Pyramid King."

Ash almost fell from the news. Brandon wanted Ash of all people to be a Frontier Brain.

"So how would I travel I mean I can't just take the Battle Pyramid anywhere."

"You could be the "Traveling Brain". What I mean is the only way trainers know of your location is if they had defeated the other Brains."

"But I'm not that strong. It took me three times just to beat you."

"That's why I want to train you and your Pokémon to show your full potential in a battle."

Ash thought for a while but saw a bright side he would battle the Elite Four if he was strong enough and become a champion in his own way. But also battle the strong trainers that try out the battle frontier.

"Ok I accept."

"But on one condition. You have to capture certain strong Pokémon. I'll take you to them but you have to catch them yourself. Then I can teach you what I know' and help you perfect your battling style.

The next day ash bid farewell to his mother who wasn't surprised of his departure, knowing him to well. In fact her motherly instincts told her to go buy her son a new outfit. Professor gave Ash a device that was shaped as a pokéball but I acted as a Pokémon holder. Oak told ash that it's a prototype for Pokémon trainers that collect Pokémon data around the regions. It kept the Pokémon in suspended animation which means that the Pokémon would stay the same until they're brought out. So they won't have to be feed all the time. But inside it will heal the Pokémon.

Ash, Brandon, Scott, Meowth and, Pikachu were in a green Jeep headed towards the Battle Pyramid that was in the forest outside of Pallet Town. Ash was surprised that he didn't see it.

"Hey Brandon where are those three Pokémon at."

"They are in the ruins that are right beside the pyramid." Brandon said as Scott drove up toward the pyramid. When the Jeep came to a stop they all got out and headed towards the pyramid. As they walked Ash notice the ruins. The thought of having to go down there made him a little nervous. Ash still had his Unova region attire. Sure his mom bought him a new outfit but was a few sizes too big so he will wait until his training ends.

"Ash if you want to go on that journey of yours then you are going to have you get your strongest Pokémon to catch those three that I told you to catch, oh and get ones that are strong against rock, ice, and steel types." Ash nodded and went to make some calls.

As the day slowly came to an end Ash trained with the Pokémon that he swapped like Sceptile and Torterra. Brandon watched as Ash's Pokémon destroyed the large rocks.

"So your using Grass types for the Rock type aren't you."

"Yeah I'll catch them one by one; I'll use the type advantage even though that just might not be enough."Ash said as he patted Torterra's head.

"Ash there is also something else to the ruins. They are a puzzle so that means that to won't be able to get out until you catch those Pokémon." Ash simply nodded and went off inside the pyramid. Earlier that same day Brandon gave Ash and his two Pokémon a whole tour of the place from the engine room to the top of the pyramid. Ash had made it to the top to wait for an old friend. After a while he saw a silhouette that had wings and an orange lit tip on its tail.

"Dats Charizard boss is he the one you're going to use for the ice and steel types." Meowth said wondering if the orange dragon was going to be used in the battle to catch the Pokémon.

"Yep that's the plan Meowth." After they caught up with Charizard they went inside to sleep because tomorrow is going to be a big day.

Ok finally after a week I'm done with the first chapter. Please review and if you have an idea please don't hesitate to tell me. It can be on anything. And don't give me a hard time it's the first one I have written.


	2. The First Task

I won't speak too much. Ash will get a lot more Pokémon. Also the ones that he has on so far in the series (Jap) will all evolve at one point. So let's get started.

**I don't own Pokémon cause if I did the storyline would be similar to this.**

Summary: _After his travels in Unova. Ash disappears for six months and then reappears as he is ready to take on all the leagues starting from Kanto all the way to Sinnoh. And with new and evolved Pokémon will he become a master. _

_Jan, 25 2012 6:23 AM_

As the next morning came around Ash was ready to go to the ruins and capture those Pokémon. Ash decided to take his new outfit. Which was a white tee with a black outline of a Braviary, a gray zip up sweater with a hood that was pointed in the front, if he put the hood on you could barely see above his mouth because of the shadow it casted, and navy blue jeans that sagged cause of their size, and white tennis shoes with black and blue trim all over them. As he exited the pyramid Ash saw Brandon, and Scott looking at the sunrise.

"Good morning Brandon, Scott," Ash said as he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh good morning Ash, are you ready," Brandon said.

"How are you doing Ash, nervous?" Scott said cocking an eyebrow he is confident of Ash.

"A little, well let's do it you guys."

"Pika pika!" "Yeah let's do it!" Both Pikachu and Meowth Said with much enthusiasm.

"Alright let me take you to the ruin entrance." Brandon spoke as he walked to the direction of the ruins. When they arrived at the entrance there was some equipment and a stairway leading below the ground. There was a door that was opened and was pitch black. Ash gulped but then pushed it away when Brandon told him something.

"Don't be afraid there is no monstrous Pokémon that is going to get you. But if you see Pokémon that you don't have don't hesitate to catch them. I like calling it "Expanding Your Chances"".

"What do you mean by that?" Ash asked a little confused.

"I'll explain it when you get out."

"Is that part of my training?"

"What the "catching other Pokémon," part". Ash nodded. "Yeah it's a little heads up. Here take these" Brandon said as he handed Ash a map and also two flashlights.

'You're going to need these to see and the map it to guide you through the ruins to reach those Pokémon. Alright I think your set to go."

Ash nodded as he began to descend in the old ruins once he went past the door it shut itself. Then it was pitch black.

_Ash's POV_

"I guess we're on our own from here guys" I said as I got the flashlight out and clicked it on. Then the corridor was illuminated and we could see a **lot** better.

"Your right boss" Meowth said as he also joined me with his flashlight.

We started walking down the corridor. When I was about to look at the map a Diglett pop out.

"A Diglett, Meowth do you want to start training."

"Sure thing boss."

"Alright let's catch it. Meowth what kind of moves can you use."

"Uh I can use Scratch, Bite, Fury swipes, and surprisingly Iron Tail."

"Really, how come you never used it?"

"IDK man."

"Ok Meowth get ready. Use Bite."

"Sure thing boss."

As I watch Meowth charge at Diglett, who was surprised at the random Bite move that had just hurt Diglett but then it looked like it was going to use Scratch.

"Meowth avoid it," As he avoided the move I thought of something fast "Meowth use Iron Tail," Meowth listened then his tail turned bright white he ran and swung his tail at Diglett. It was a direct hit, Diglett was knockout.

"Go pokéball," I said as it flew towards Diglett and bounced off of it then it glowed red and went inside the pokéball. As it moved left to right for about 3 sec. it stopped saying that I caught it.

"Yes I caught a Diglet."I said, then I brought out the Pokémon Holder and moved the top part of the sphere and a portal appeared and I dropped the pokéball in it and it disappeared inside.

"Let's keep moving, come on."

_2 Hours later_

As we made our way to that specific room where the Rock Pokémon was at I had caught a fair number of other Pokémon. I had caught a Diglett, Zubat, Geodude, and a Cubone. As I had kept looking at the map it turns out that we were close, very close in fact that we were just a few feet from the door.

I pushed on it and moved it until it was open. Strangely the room was well. I could see perfectly so I decided to shut off my flashlight, then Meowth followed my example. We walked inside. When we made it to the middle of the room we heard some rumbling coming from directly in front of us. Then the wall exploded when the dust cleared the source of the explosion was Regirock.

"Oh no it's Regirock," I said with fear in my voice. I mean it was a legendary Pokémon and a powerful one too even Brandon had all three regies.

"Ok I guess Brandon told me to catch the regies. Ok go Sceptile," I said knowing that to catch Regirock I have to go in strong and come out strong.

_No POV_

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade," Ash had ordered to Sceptile. The leaves on its forelegs started to glow green then it ran towards Regirock who took it as an attack and got itself ready to battle. But Sceptile was too fast for it and he sliced Regirock in the chest. It seemed that it did do some damage but nothing Regirock could endure.

Regirock retaliated with Fire Punch which did a big number on Sceptile. Ash thought fast on a powerful move for Sceptile to use. "Sceptile use Leaf Storm," As the seeds on its back glow white it releases a barrage of leafs. But Regirock simply used Protect to avoid damage, when the attack ended the barrier was dropped and Regirock used ice punch which completely KO Sceptile.

"Damn it, Sceptile return have a good rest. Go Palpitoad use bubble beam." As the vibration Pokémon came out it opened its mouth and shot a ray of blue bubbles at Regirock who took it like a sunny day in summer. But it made a mistake of using Thunder Punch since Palpitoad was part ground type which Ash took advantage of it being up close.

"Use Hydro Pump quick," Ash said to his Pokémon. Then it let out a giant stream of water that did some damage to Regirock as it was pushed back some. But it came back up and its rock arms started to glow red and started to run towards Palpitoad."Avoid it!" Ash said as he watched Regirock come closer Palpitoad started to move but was too late as Regirock used Hammer Arm on it and dust covered that part of the battlefield.

As the dust settled Palpitoad was on the ground struggling to get up.

"Come Palpitoad I know you can we can win this buddy,"

As Palpitoad heard it's trainer call to it. Then it used the last of its strength to do something incredible. It was engulfed in a white cloak as it started to evolve.

"Whoa he's starting to evolve boss," "Pika," The two other Pokémon said as the bright light covered the room. Regirock stood there ready to fight the evolved form of his prior opponent.

Ash was as surprised as the rest to see his Palpitoad evolve after being hit by that Hammer Arm. As the light dimmed it showed a bulky, froglike Pokémon appeared from the dust it was Seismitoad.

"Wow a Seismitoad," Ash said as he brought out his Unova Poke-Dex. "Seismitoad, the Vibration Pokémon. They shoot paralyzing liquid from their head bumps. They also use vibration to hurt their opponents." The Poke-Dex said.

"Alright Seismitoad let's do it," Ash said to his newly evolved Seismitoad. Then Seismitoad's fist becomes surrounded in a green ball of energy and ran towards Regirock.

"Hey it learned Drain Punch, Alright Seismitoad full power get some energy back," Ash said as it ran and punched Regirock in the chest and Seismitoad injuries were disappearing due to the fact the it stole a great deal of energy from Regirock. As it skidded for about 15 feet it began to charge a Hyper Beam and shot it.

"Hurry Seismitoad use Protect'" as the beam came closer Protect materialized it simply absorbed the Hyper Beam and rendered it useless. "Ok use Drain Punch a few more times on Regirock," As Seismitoad ran toward the Regirock who was recharging from the Hyper Beam. Seismitoad put in a good 4 punches and then it backed away quickly. The figure "H" on Regirock face started to blink and had turned from orange to red after a few seconds if fell backwards, it fainted.

"Alright go Pokéball," Ash said he through the pokéball at Regirock. When it hit Regirock it transformed into red energy and was absorbed inside the pokéball. A few seconds past it started to wiggle and it continued for a minute. Ash was now hoping that it would stay in and accept it as a trainer. After a few seconds it stopped possibly it being caught.

Ash started to walk towards the pokéball and picked it up and said "Yes I caught a Regirock! Ok now let's continue we still have the other two to catch." Then a part of the far wall came down signaling for them to go that way. "Come on guys." Ash said as he ran to the new entrance.

They continued their trek through the ruins. Ash was looking at the map while the other two were following their trainer. They had not encountered any Pokémon this time around. As they came closer to the next room the temperature started to drop as they came closer to that door.

"Damn its cold boss," Meowth said as he brought his arms around his body in an attempt to keep warm.

"Whoa it is cold" Ash said. Even though he had a hoodie his head was freezing. As he reached for his hood he started to push the door open to only find a room full of ice everywhere. The beautiful sight was something Ash had never seen. As they started to walk inside the door shut itself. They looked back but still continued to walk around. Al of a sudden they heard a crackling noise coming from the opposite side of the entrance. After a few seconds the ice exploded. Then mist covered the explosion to only reveal Regice.

"Huh I figured, alright let's get to it, Go Charizard," Ash said as the Large orange dragon came out. "Use Flamethrower on Regice," Charizard obeyed and it released a large stream of flames that hit Regice who simply shake them off.

Then it use Lock-On."Charizard use Rock Slide!" Ash ordered. As Charizard raised his right leg and slammed it on the ground and rocks from above fell on Regice who simply got of the pile of rock and used Zap Cannon. "Shit can't avoid it because it used Lock-On," Ash said as the Zap Cannon hit and KO'd Charizard,

"Return Charizard, I just need to hurry even if I do have other Fire types, so go Regirock," Ash said as the Rock Peak Pokémon came out and was ready to fight. "Regirock use Stone Edge," Ash told it and Regirock was surrounded by rocks and launched them towards Regice.

The attack did a great deal of damage but still standing it used Flash Cannon as the silver beam to Regirock. "Regirock use Protect," As the barrier came up and nothing happened to Regirock. "Ok now use Hammer Arm," Ash told Regirock who's arms glowed red and it jumped and it slammed it's arms on Regice who just fell on the ground from the two powerful attacks it received .

"Now go pokéball!" Ash through a pokéball that hit Regice and disappeared inside of the pokéball. The ball wiggled and it stopped a few seconds later. Ash then went to pick it up and placed it inside the Pokémon Holder.

"Thank you Regirock return." And also placed inside to heal. "Come on we're almost done we still need Registeel." Ash said to the two Pokémon who were freezing, then a part of the wall came opened and they continued to search for Registeel.

As they continued they didn't feel as cold so they felt a lot better.

"Hey you guys do you feel like something is watching us," Ash said without really thinking much about it,

"No really boss I think your just being paranoid" "Pika pi" they both said

They were coming to the end of their journey as they came to a same sized door as the previous doors. Ash went up against it and started to push the door open. As they peered inside it looked similar to Regirock's chamber, with a rocky floor with some boulders sticking out of the floor.

Ash opened the door completely and stepped inside; he continued to walk along with the other two, as they walked more to the center a wall of the room exploded. Ash was ready to release a fire type. But he was disappointed for it not being Registeel but to reveal a pissed of Onix.

"Oh shit we're screwed," "Why boss," "Because I only have Fire Types and I don't think I have enough time to change them cause he's pissed, RUN!." Ash and the others bolted to the exit for an attempt of escape to only be blocked by the Onix's tail with so much force to send them back a few feet. They slowly backed up and the Onix lifted it tail once again and it stated to glow white.

"That's Iron Tail ok now we're fucked."

_Meanwhile _

The figure of a peacefully resting Registeel stood still until the force of something hard slamming on the floor. It shook Registeel but nothing happened. All of a sudden the figure on its "face" started to blink on and off one by one until it hit the center one and they all turned on simultaneously. "Registeel" it cried in a semi robotic voice as it came out of its sleep.

_Back to the others_

As the Onix raised its tail an explosion distracted it a silver beam shot the Onix.

"What the heck was that?" Ash's question was answered as the dust reveled Registeel and it spoke in its Pokémon language towards Ash.

"It said it wants you to command it to help you defeat this Onix."

"OK but I don't know any of its moves." Ash said as Registeel spoke again. "It said that you should know boss," Ash thought of a steel type move that I might have used in the past.

"Ok Registeel use Iron Head," Ash said as Registeel's body becomes surrounded by a white aura, making it seem black and white, and it slams its head into Onix who fell hard after that hit but stood back up. Once it was up it dug into the ground to only reappear and slam itself into Registeel as it used Dig.

"Ok Registeel lets use Hammer Arm if you can use it," and it could as its arms glow red it jumps with amazing force to slam its arms on Onix's forehead. As it fell once again it stated to get up but it was a failed attempt to only fall down knocked out and unable to battle.

"Ok, Go Pokéball," and Onix disappeared with a red flash. The pokéball wobbled after a few seconds it stopped. Ash simply picked it up and placed it inside the PH (Pokémon Holder). After that ash walked towards Registeel who spoke.

"It said that you are worthy to its master." Meowth said

"Registeel you can come with me but I don't want be your master I want to be your friend, if that's ok with you." Ash said as he pulled out another pokéball and stretched his arm towards it. Registeel in return did the same but tapped the button and red flashed inside the pokéball.

"It didn't even wobble wow; well let's find our way out." As he said that a part of wall came down to reveal an exit to the outside. They made their way back to the pyramid to only see that they were not outside. So they entered and they found Brandon and Scott in the battlefield chatting.

"Hey I'm back I caught those three Pokémon that you wanted me to catch Brandon."

"Good Ash now we can start training but I guess you're tired so rest up because tomorrow is a big day,"

"Hey Brandon what did you mean by "expanding my chances".

"Well you see how there are gyms with different Pokémon types," Ash nodded his head. "well if you use the a whole team of Pokémon that are strong over that type this could help you I the long run, also mixing up the types like you usually do is an even better way to bond with your Pokémon as a group."

"Oh ok well that's helpful thank you for this opportunity Brandon I won't fail you." Ash said as he was confident that he was going to be a strong Frontier Brain and then a Champion someday.

**NEXT TIME THE END OF ONE ADVENTURE IS THE BEGINNING OF A NEW ONE.**

Hey thank you for the reviews It looks like I'll be updating ever week but if not 2 tops. Please review and leave ideas.


	3. Wake Up Call

Hey you guys sorry for the super delay. My laptop decided to crash on me. But I'm back but I am somewhat glad that it did. It gave me time to think about this chapter. Again I'm sorry but enjoy this chapter. Sorry if I'm lame but I like the movies where I got this from. Enjoy.

_Present day_

As Ash started to wake up he kept his eyes closed. If he had opened his eyelids you would see his amber eye turn blue with the pupil still black. His eyesight turned from pitch black to where he would see his surroundings outlined in a faint blue color and the rest of it would be black or white(depending on the actual color of the object). He started to survey his room in the Battle Pyramid. As everything in his room had been stripped and transferred to the masters room which had been Brandon's, and he didn't find much but a few drawers that were empty and a desk and an empty closet that had only the clothes that he was going to wear today. His shirt and hoodie were in a plastic bag the meant they went to the dry cleaners. He opened his eyes and the blue faded and the turned back to normal. As the always did when he would use his Aura Sight.

As part of his Aura training it had become a habit actually ever since he began training Brandon hammered it into his head, "CONSTENT VIGILENCE" he would yell out. He didn't regret it either as it had helped him out in many battles or helped train his Pokémon.

As he made his way to the bathroom he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Once inside he turned the light and looked into the mirror. He hadn't changed much but his hair was significantly shorter but still in the bed head style he always had it in. He moved closer to the mirror to see the reflection of his chin to see a little stubble on it. After that he made his way to take a shower.

_30 minutes later_

He came out with white and blue checkered boxer shorts and the towel over his face while drying his hair. After drying his hair he tossed away the towel and picked up his carpenter dark blue jeans and slipped them on. He then slipped his white socks on and his new black tennis shoes with blue shoelaces. As he pulled on his new red shirt with a black outline of Moltres breathing fire in the chest area and blue hoodie that like a thin shirt but was two times his size. During his training he had grow to ware hoodies as a cloak or a trench coat which had himself wandering if he was an assassin from those Assassin Creed games he played, because he liked to his hood all the time which would cover his face in a shadow.

"Which reminds, me I need to preorder the new one before it comes out or I'll forget. I also need to find someone who can help me retrieve it the day it comes out." Ash said now feeling a familiar presence at the door.

"You do realize that carrying that official Frontier Brain badge that helps identify that you're a Brain you should be able to get it with no problem. And also the more privileges that it provides you should have fun traveling." said Brandon from the bedroom door. His arms crossed and a neutral expression on his face.

"Oh okay, (he glances at the digital clock on the desk, it was 5:52AM) not to be rude or anything but I thought you already left."

'I was on my way out; I just thought I'd give you some last minute advice'. Said as he crossed his arms still standing at the doorway.

'Yeah sure go ahead' Ash said while putting his XTransceiver on a retractable chord on the one strap backpack.

"Do you trust my judgment" asked Brandon to his young apprentice. Hoping he would notice the seriousness of what he was going to say.

"Of course I do, otherwise I wouldn't be here" Ash said truthfully as his carefree expression turn into a serious one.

"Ash girls may not seem appealing at first for young men but resisting them will only get worse… "

"You're giving me your own version of the 'Talk' I was hoping it would be the first week of training that we would have this conversation".

"Yes well as I was saying. It will only get worse as you go on in life and I'm telling you that if you ever get the chance to try it in the fields of relationships don't hold back because you will regret it for the rest of your life".

"I'll keep it in mind" Ash said dismissively but Brandon secretly knew Ash was actually thinking about it.

"Alright I think I'll set off now and the reason for not talking to you about this until now was because I had to have something to go with my departure".

Brandon headed out of the of the room. Ash got the rest of his stuff and pulled his backpack on and rushed out of the room closing the door in the process.

They headed to the top of the pyramid where they came to a side balcony that faintly gave reddish glow of the sun rising. Ash checked his XTransceiver for the time it was 6:04.

"It's been an honor training with you Ash. I hope that what I have taught you will help you in your travels". Brandon began as he stretched his arm to shake with Ash's.

"Likewise Brandon, stay safe and we could keep in touch…"

"NOOOOOO. I shall leave you on your own path instead of following anyone else's path take care of yourself my friend." Brandon said as he throw a pokéball and out with a flash came a Salamance and it hovered, flapping its wings it came closer to Brandon and he jumped to it and turned to leave. But suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Here" said Brandon as he chucked a brown sack at Ash who reached out to grab it but missed. He leaned over the rail and stretched his arm as if to still catch it. He concentrated on the sack as if to pull it out of the air. As if by magic the sack was now covered in a blue outline and started to float upwards and landed in Ash's hands. He had mastered his ablities well.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Ash yelled.

"NO, take care of them and goodbye Ash." Brandon said as he ordered his Salamance to fly off.

Ash stood there and watched them fly off into the sunrise. He looked into the sack and found out there were two pokéball there. Ash then turned back to the sun but say they were completely out of site.

Well then it's time to head home. And break the news to my friends." Ash said as he walked back inside to get on ground level to start his journey home.

Ok I'm sorry for the long wait I had a bit of writers block and the damn computer thing but ok please review and thanks to those who follow this story and ext. see ya next week hopefully. And sorry for it being short.


End file.
